


Friendship Forever

by Lesbianfromthewoods



Category: Teen Beach Movie (Movies)
Genre: Disney, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fingering, Gay Sex, Kinky, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, No Lesbians Die, Softcore Porn, Teen Beach Movie - Freeform, a little kinky, cottagecore lesbians, disney lesbians, gay disney, kinky lesbians, lesbian fluff, queer disney, teen gays, teen lesbians, tiktok lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:00:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25254238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesbianfromthewoods/pseuds/Lesbianfromthewoods
Summary: Short one-off with Mack and Lela, If their sleepover had gone a little differently than shown in the movie. Lela is experiencing a lot of new thoughts and ideas and Mack is a 21st century girl.Warning: yep there’s intercourse :)
Relationships: Lela/McKenzie (Teen Beach Movie), Lela/Mckenzie, Mckenzie/Lela
Comments: 6
Kudos: 71





	1. Chapter 1

Lela’s hands combed through Mack’s soft hair, gently pulling apart the small tangles leftover from their day in the wind and sun. Her loose tool nightgown swayed around her hips as she hummed to the soft music coming from her record player. “So how are things with Tanner?” She chirped, smiling at Mack through the mirror. 

“They’re good!” Mack answered automatically, matching Lela’s bright tone. It seemed forced, but Lela paid that no mind. She and Mack had only known one another a few days, but it didn’t take long to notice Mack’s personality shifts. Sometimes she was peppy and fake, almost mocking of Lela’s usual upbeat attitude. It was over-the-too and forced, and Lela couldn’t figure out why she adopted that persona so frequently around Lela. 

Sometimes though, Mack would drop her barriers and Lela could see what was underneath. A girl with independent thoughts and ideas. Mack was clever and witty, and she seemed so strong and confident in herself and her opinions. Lela considered herself progressive, she was a girl in a motorcycle gang for gods sake, but Mack was on a whole different level. There was a certain fire in her eyes that burned to be independent and free. It was absolutely fascinating. But Mack seemed determined to hide that side of her from Lela, for whatever reason. 

“How are things with Brady?” Mack asked, wincing slightly as Lela pulled through a knot in her hair. 

“They’re good!” Lela gave what she hoped was a convincing smile. Brady was great, he was handsome and kind... but she was starting to think maybe she’d been to quick to fall for the bleach-haired boy. 

“I love your necklace” Mack said, her voice staying up in the high octave she used oh too frequently when talking to Lela. 

“Thanks!” Lela replied, again feigning ignorance to Mack’s facade, “it’s Hawaiian, it means Friendship Forever. Like us!” She smiled, doing her best to try and make Mack comfortable enough to let down her guard enough to be real with Lela. Instead, all she got was the same artificial smile in the mirror. Time for a different approach.

“Can I tell you a secret?” Lela asked, abruptly pulling Mack from the chair and towards the bed. She hopped onto the fluffy mattress without waiting for an answer, turning to look at Mack expectantly. 

“Sure yeah, of course” Mack stuttered, breaking character for a moment before regaining her plastic smile and excitedly climbing onto the bed next to Lela. 

“Okay, here goes,” Lela grinned, “ive always wanted to surf!” She noted the bit of a smile, a real one this time, that appeared on Mack’s lips. “I know, it’s crazy. I’m a biker and we aren’t supposed to do that stuff but then you came along, and you can surf as good as a boy, even!” 

“Of course you can surf, you can do anything you want to do.” Mack shook her head, “half these guys don’t even surf right, I bet you could smoke them all with a little practice” she smiled, shoving playfully at Lela’s shoulder. 

“You think?” Lela asked, feeling any remaining nervousness about her secret flutter away. If she was honest, watching Mack surf earlier that day had already convinced her in full, but it was nice to hear Mack’s supportive words. 

“Of course. Brady could teach you, he taught me everything I know.” Mack shrugged and Lela felt her heart sink. Brady teach her? He was probably a great surfer, surely. Definitely would be a good teacher. Lela saw Mack’s expression change as Mack saw her disappointment with the suggestion.

“Or...” Mack started, speaking carefully, “if you’d maybe prefer if I taught you?” She asked hesitantly, her eyebrows furrowing. 

Lela bit her lip and tipped her chin down, blushing softly. She was all too aware she was perfectly imitating the moves she’d taught Mack only a night ago. ‘Never make the first move, tell them what you want with your eyes’ she’d preached, surrounded by her friends who would imitate her behavior. But now it was just the two of them.


	2. Chapter 2

Mack suddenly seemed to be able to look in every direction but Lela’s. Her eyes finally locked on the record player, still playing soft music, sitting on Lela’s dresser. As Mack watched, the record ended, and the two girls were suddenly met with silence. 

This girl, Lela, was totally 100% throwing herself at her. Mack had spent the past hour trying to convince herself she was imagining it. This scene was not a part of the story. And yet... here it was. The perfect scene. Every part of it was perfect. Lela’s lacy nightgown that barely covered her enough to be decent. Her soft black hair, tumbling over her freckled shoulders. And above all, her bright blue eyes, staring hopefully at Mack. Lela was absolutely beautiful. And she clearly wanted this, so what was stopping Mack from reaching out and kissing those oh-too-perfect lips.

Thoughts were still spinning in Mack’s mind as she saw her hands slide along the mattress towards Lela, her mind only registering the movement once she was already at the hem of her skirt. Awkwardly, Mack pinched at the fabric, weakly pretending that had been her objective all along. 

Lela scooted forwards on the mattress until their knees were touching, “hey” she smiled, as Mack finally let herself meet her eyes. 

“Are you sure?” Mack asked, still playing with the hem of Lela’s skirt. She could feel something inside her tense, but something else was brewing. Things she’d pushed down for so long she’d almost forget they existed. Almost. But here, she could loosen her grip. She could give in. She could already feel her composure beginning to weaken, Lela was reaching that part of her. Any second now, the dam inside her was going to burst. Mack wasn’t sure if she was going to be able to control herself if she let go. If she gave into temptation and did everything she was longing to do. Lela’s control over Mack’s body suddenly seemed a hundred times stronger than Mack’s control over her own. She was slipping.... slipping...

Lela leaned forward, eyes full of longing, “please” she whispered.

The dam broke. 

Mack grabbed Lela by the waist and pulled her into her lap, her mouth dominating Lela’s. Her hand slid into Lela’s perfect silky hair and held her tight into the kiss, Mack’s tongue slipping past Lela’s soft lips. Mack’s other hand slid up Lela’s back, her nails lightly scratching the pink skin. She could feel the goosebumps on her skin, and Mack smiled into the kiss as she thought of the shivers of excitement she must be sending though this girl’s body. 

Finally breaking the kiss, Mack suppressed a laugh at Lela’s gasps for breath, with her perfect cheeks flushed. Most likely for a few reasons. “Are you okay?” Mack asked, grinning. 

Lela nodded, “wonderful” she smiled back, letting Mack pull her thin nightgown off. Without the nightgown, Lela was completely bare, spare for a very small pair of white panties. Mack had lost any sense of shyness she had felt earlier, and hungrily leaned in to kiss and suck at the soft skin around Lela’s shoulders and neck. She was careful not nip too hard, far too aware of how frequently Lela wore swimsuits. Instead she littered her body with kisses, pushing Lela back into the bed as she climbed on top of her before leaning in to dominate her mouth once again. 

As the girls made out, Mack let her hands wander down to Lela’s nipples and she was pleased to find them nice and hard. She quickly pinched them firmly, and was rewarded with a breathy moan. Mack leaned down and took one of the sensitive nipples in her mouth and she began to play with it between her lips, pinching and pulling at the other one with her fingers. Lela flexed underneath her, straining for her crotch to touch something, anything, but Mack’s position made it hard for Lela to reach anything. Mack wasn’t about to let Lela rush her into anything, she would take her sweet time. And oh it was sweet.

Mack switched between each of Lela’s breasts, and Lela’s squeaks and moans filled the bedroom air as Mack paired the pinching roughness of her fingers with the soft touch of her lips and tongue. 

Giving mercy, Mack repositioned her leg so her knee was in between Lela’s legs, which she then moved up into her crotch so the girl’s involuntary begs for stimulation would be awarded. She then grabbed one of Lela’s poor nipples with each hand and twisted, eliciting a yelp that quickly turned into a moan. God, she was so hot. Mack was being rough and relentless with the girl and she was eating up every second of it. Mack could feel the wetness soaking through Lela’s thin panties onto her leg, and she removed her leg and went ahead repositioning herself in between the girl’s trembling legs.


	3. Chapter 3

Back arching, Lela’s eyes shuttered closed as she felt Mack’s soft lips toy with her clit. Breathy moans fell from her lips as she gripped the sheets around her, trying to find something to hold onto as her legs trembled. Mack was taking her time, running her lips along Lela’s crotch and flicking her tongue out occasionally, sending a new wave of electricity down Lela’s spine every time. 

Her eyes shot open as she felt Mack line two fingers up to Lela’s dripping crotch, but they quickly fluttered closed as she felt them press inside her, curling curtly to hit all the right places. Lela’s legs spasmed and she moaned, breathing heavily. Mack continued with her tongue, and it was all Lela could do to keep herself from coming right then and there. But she fought it, scared that Mack might stop if she came.

But the girl was relentless, and practically holding Lela down at this point to keep her from involuntarily squirming away. Lela was lightheaded and breathless, barely able to comprehend what Mack was saying when she sat up and looked at Lela, licking her lips in between words.

“Sorry, wha-?” Lela mumbled, trying to sit up unsuccessfully, partly due to Mack’s elbows braces against her trembling legs and partly due to her whole body feeling shaky and stimulated, exhausted from being on the edge for so long. 

“You ready for something bigger?” Mack repeated, grinning at Lela’s state. Fuck, mack was so beautiful sitting there with her suntanned skin and perfect brown eyes, which were currently shining brighter than Lela had ever seen. Lela finally processed the question and nodded, missing whatever Mack’s response was as she felt the other girl leave the bed only to come back a moment later to lay next to lela, this time holding something in her hand.

Mack firmly twisted Lela’s body so that Lela’s ass was pressed into Mack’s crotch. She felt a rush as Mack tangled her hand in her hair and pulled Lela’s head back so Mack could latch onto the pale, smooth skin on Lela’s neck. Lela squirmed, rubbing her perfect ass against Mack before Mack reached down and grabbed it, hard, eliciting a yelp from Lela. 

Mack hissed something in Lela’s ear, and then Lela felt her legs be pulled apart to make room for Mack’s hand, which was holding something she didn’t quite get a good look at before her hips bucked and her vision was filled with stars.

The air was filled with loud, unrestricted moans as Lela came, hips bucking. Mack fucked her hard with the toy, all the while keeping Lela cuddled against her. The girl’s cum trickled down the side of her leg and practically pooled on the bed but nobody seemed to notice. 

Lightheaded and exhausted, Lela finally quieted down and Mack stopped fucking her, opting instead to push it nice and deep in the girl and leave it there. Lela could feel the toy filling her up, but while the pressure made her want to squirm she couldn’t find the energy, all she could do was whimper and gasp for air. 

Through her starry vision Lela could see her reflection in the vanity mirror. Her pale cheeks were flushed bright red, and her usually well-kept black hair was a mess all over the place. Mack’s hands were wrapped around her, keeping her close. 

“You’re perfect” Mack whispered, tightening her grip around Lela. Lela moaned softly in response, her head still fuzzy. Mack’s hands felt nice on her soft skin. The temptation of sleep was strong. Finally, bodies pressed together, the girls fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the love! Hope you guys enjoy


End file.
